


Just to Talk

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, because with these two it's almost always chatlog fic, chatlog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumoya decides to annoy Izaya over just how much chocolate he received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Talk

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Why, hello. Hello.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And what brings you to my room on this beautiful day?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Stop playing coy. You messaged me.

_Orihara Izaya_  
In fact, you said it was important.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Did I?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, playing dumb. So this is just a waste of my time then.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Goodbye.

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

...

...

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Welcome back~

 _Orihara Izaya_  
What the hell did you do?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you that desperately lonely in your isolated little chatroom that now you feel the need to forcibly log me in for someone to talk to.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Of course not. I have an incredibly active social life.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I thought you claimed to always be in this chatroom?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
One does not necessarily cancel out the other.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, is this where you tell me that you have a thriving social life on the internet? Spoken like a true shut-in.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're distracting from my reason for calling you here. I was interested in finding out if *you* were the lonely one. Did anyone give you chocolate today, Orihara? I know you had hordes of followers in the past, girls you twisted into following you around, but you're getting older.

_Orihara Izaya_  
These attempts at goading me are pathetic, Tsukumoya.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
So is a man of your age wrapping teenage girls around his finger. Especially when it's your only form of female companionship.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Ah, I suppose there's Yagiri Namie-san and Sharaku Mikage-san, but in those cases I'd be concerned about the chocolates being poisoned if I were you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And what about you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't deflect.

_Orihara Izaya_  
It's only fair that I ask since you seem to be so intent to find out about any of my potential admirers. How much chocolate did *you* get today, Tsukumoya?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Although it was only in the context of an online game I frequent, I did receive several kind messages and virtual sweets.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You'll likely claim that doesn't count in a fit of jealousy but I'm of the opinion that it's the thought that counts more than anything.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
And in fact, reaching out in a virtual world, where it's so easy to dismiss others as faceless constructs, shows a great deal of thought.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Now, back to point. How much chocolate did you receive today, Orihara? Did your sisters give you some or are you such a pathetic specimen that even your own family can't be bothered to show you an ounce of kindness?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't *need* my love for all humanity to be reciprocated Tsukumoya.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I'll take that as a 'no' then.

_Orihara Izaya_  
This conversation is starting to get tedious. If all you wanted was to smugly hold your shallow online relationships over my head as some indication that you're more well liked than me, when I don't even aspire to be liked in the first place, can we consider it over and done with so I can leave and get back to my work.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You weren't working when I messaged you, you were staring out your window and likely sulking about how everyone hates you.

_Orihara Izaya_  
And you were spying. Do you know what privacy is, Tsukumoya?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you? I only invade yours to give you a well deserved taste of your own medicine.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Either way, this is getting boring. You've had your fun so I'm going to leave.

_Orihara Izaya_  
If you'll let me....

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Fine, fine. Go.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You're likely just going to sulk if I make you stay anyway.

_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Although really, Orihara, you should appreciate my going out of my way to make sure you're not alone a little more.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Even if you're not inclined to admit it.


End file.
